Rita Ora
Rita Sahatçiu Ora (born 26 November 1990) is a British singer-songwriter and actress. In 2012, Ora released her debut album, Ora '' which debuted at number one in the United Kingdom. It also spawned three number-one singles—"Hot Right Now", "How We Do (Party)" and "R.I.P" which made Ora the first artist in 2012 to have three consecutive number-one singles on the UK Singles Chart.Ora has a mezzo-soprano vocal rance.Ora is nominated for three awards at the 2013 BRIT Awards, including the Brit Award for Best British Breakthrough Act Biography Rita Ora was born in 1990 in Pristina, SFR Yugoslavia (today Kosovo) to Kosovar-Albanian parents and moved to the United Kingdom when she was 1. She grew up around Portobello Road in West London, and attended St Cuthbert with St Matthias CE Primary School in Earls Court, following which she graduated from Sylvia Young Theatre School and then St Charles Catholic Sixth Form College. Today she lives in Kensington, London.Ora began singing from a young age. In 2004, she appeared in the British film Spivs. She auditioned for Eurovision: Your Country Needs You on BBC One to be the British contestant for the 2009 Eurovision Song Contest but later withdrew from the competition after a few episodes as she did not feel ready. In 2007, Ora had her first music release when she appeared on Craig David's track titled "Awkward" and then again in 2008 on "Where's Your Love" featuring Tinchy Stryder, for which she also appears in the music video. Ora began singing in bars in and around London, and in 2009 an A&R told Roc Nation about Ora, a few days after Ora flew out to New York and met Jay-Z. In 2009, Ora made a cameo on Jay-Z's video for "Young Forever" and "Over" by Drake. Ora caught the attention of Jay-Z and he signed her to Roc Nation, for which she was featured in a commercial for Roc Nation + Skullcandy Aviator Headphones. Discography '''Albums' EPs Singles (as main artist) Promotional singles Singles (as featured artist) *Where's Your Love *Hot Right Now Other notable songs *Better Than You (featuring Conor Maynard) *Love and War (featuring J.Cole) *Young, Single & Sexy Tours Filmography Quotes About Rob KardashianRob Kardashian: I Got Rita Ora Pregnant - Rob Kardashian : *“''Rob’s **** was wack, I had to go get it somewhere else''” About Jay-ZRita Ora: Jay-Z is 'family' | Showbiz | Entertainment | STV : *"He's a great boss. It's like family. Jay cares about his artists, his business and people's feelings. That's what sets him apart from everyone else." About recording her debut albumRita Ora: Jay-Z is 'family' | Showbiz | Entertainment | STV : *"They gave me three years to do my album; two years to find myself and a year to record it." Trivia *Rita was only one years old when she and her family moved to the UK.Her mother was a doctor and she didn't understand English.She had to study English.Now her mother is psychiatrist and has her own ward in LondonRita Ora’s rise from Kosovan refugee to having Jay-Z as her boss | The Sun |Showbiz|Music . *"Ora" means "time" in AlbanianGoogle Translate. Referneces Category:Rita Ora